Cry for Help
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Prequel to the newest Episode of Adventure Time, Too old. Lemongrab the second seeks help from his creator because of the antics his brother showed in the last time. Badly bruised and beaten, LG's last hope is the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. Can she help her sons, both of them? , rated T for domestic violence. R&R as usual :D"Update".: Complete now!
1. Chapter 1

**A little break between my TCM Fanfictions :D This time a little story about Adventure Time. I saw the preview for the next Episode called "Too old" on Youtube and what i saw there shocked me pretty hard. The Lemongrab brothers are back, however one is only a shadow of his former self, controlled by the older Lemongrab, floating around in a weird contraption and only has half of his head.**

**My story will play before this episode and will feature the second Lemongrab who fled in fear of his older brother.**

**Characters appearing****:**

**Princess Bubblegum**

**Lemongrab**

**Lemongrab 2**

**Lemon Children**

**Pairing****: none**

**Genre****: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Family**

**Rating****: T+ (because of domestic violence)**

**Chapters****: 1 (Oneshot)**

**All characters in this Fiction belong to Pendleton Ward and the crew of Adventure Time :D**

* * *

_**"Cry for help"**_

...

Princess Bubblegum was sleeping rather restless in her comfortable and big king sized bed. She was dreaming of science and maths, complicated stuff as usual. Turning from one side to the other, trying to find the best position for a comfy night rest. After a while two other guys came into Peebles dream, her two sons the Lemon Twins. Its long ago since she dreamt of those two.

The last time she did was right before the ruckus with the life formula happened. It was like a bad forewarning for her. This time was the same.

Both Lemongrab were pretty small in her dream, the older one constantly harassing the younger one, beating him up and barking orders to him. Bubblegum stand there, watching them, trying to interfere. There she recognized that something was horrible wrong with the younger Earls look. He only had half of his head and his lower body was totally gone, instead of it there was a saucer like thing which hovered above the ground, having his upper body in. Lemongrab looked very thin and fragile there, the totally opposite to his brother who was morbidly obese and had a hard time to reach his brother. She tried to protect the weaker one but snapped out of her dream out of sudden.

Princess Bubblegum shrieked and sat up in her bed, panting and sweating. She looked around herself and sighed. Was it one of her forecast dreams again? The princess shaked her head, trying to get the picture out of her head, trying to go back to sleep.

As she wanted to turn herself around in the bed, a tapping she heard on her window. Still sleepy she stood up and walked to the window which she opened with a swift hand movement.

"Mmmhhh mother!"

"Lemongrab? What in the name of our glob has happened to you?" Bubblegum shrieked again, putting her hand in front of her mouth out of shock to see her son in front of the window. He did look exactly like in her dream, thin and starved out with only half of his face.

"Hnnnn i.. help me... mother..p..please." he whispered barely able to do so. His one eye he still had was swollen and bruised, scratch marks on his arms and neck.

"Of course i'll help you silly...come in!" she said softly, pointing inside the room. Lemongrab sniffed and tears start to dwell up in his eye. He lunged forwards to Bubblegum and hugged her desperately, crying out his eyes(his remaining one)...

"Shhh its okay...its all okay now...shhhh calm down..." the princess said, stroking the head of her youngest son tenderly, trying to sooth him as good as possible.

"*gross sobbing* its...all his fault *sniff* he...he...nhhhhhhhhhhh" he tried to speak properly but it only came out as unintelligent bubbling.

"He..destroyed Lemonsweets and then...and then..HE...HE...HE.. ATE ME because he thought it was my FAUUUUUUUUULT *sob*"

This went on for good 10 minutes until Lemongrab had calmed down a bit, still sniffing, trying to dry his eye in despair. Bubblegum had him in her lap, rocking him(which was a bit hard because of the hover thingy he was in) constantly sweet talk to him.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, concern laid in her voice. Her son barely nodded, snot dripping down his nose.

"And now i want to know what exactly happened after you two played with Lemonsweets, okay?"

"After Lemonsweets was broken, Lemongrab hauled to me, starting to devouring me fully! He tried to swallow me down*sniff* but was not able to do so because of my height...then he bite me in the head, ripping of half of it...as you can see the same he did with my legs..." he pointed to his head and his legs.

"Brother was very mad at me and started to insult me, saying that you love me more then him and that it would be not fair... He forbid me to eat anything and throw me in the dungeon. Out of anger he started to eat so much that soon his body structure was going on more and more. His mind also changed...it was like he was another lemon i don't knew..." he shaked his head slightly, still sobbing. "After this he beated me and started to take over the control completely. Before we had done it even, half and half. But now its like he is the only one who has something to say in Castle Lemongrab...UNACCEPTABLE!" shrieking until his voice was hoarse he clenched his fists to bumps, this showed how fragile he really was.

Then barely visible to hear he whispered...

"I want my brother back..." he ended, letting his head sink in Bubblegums shoulders. He had closed his eye, still red from tears, hiccuping from time to time.

"So my dream was true again" she said, sadly looking on the ground, thinking of a way to solve this problem. She was the mother of both, so responsible for their deeds as well actions. The princess had to talk to her older son, bringing him back to his old self. Bubblegum however was curious how he must look now. She decided to go to Castle Lemongrab in the morning, asking Finn to escorting her, just in case.

"I...have to go back now..." the second Earl whispered, lifting up his head, starting to hovering again. "He will be mad if he know that i left the castle without his permission..." sheepishly he rubbed his thin arm, looking on the ground.

"I will visit you both tomorrow and there i will try to talk to him, i promise you i do my best to help you!" Bubblegum said, now smiling. She hugged her son tightly, kissing him on his forehead. For the first time since long ago Lemongrab started to smile, hugging his mother back.

"Thank you..."

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OURHHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

Lemongrabs whole body began to shake in fear.

"He found out...I HAVE TO GO UGHNnnnnnnnnn" he said with his eyes wide open, dashing out of the window, leaving behind a very worried Bubblegum.

"This is urgent...i hope he will stay through this over the night..." needless to say that the night was over for Bubblegum after this moment. She sat down on her desk, rubbing her temples, trying to find a solution for the upcoming problems.

"If things get worse...*she paused* i have to re-build him, refreshing his whole body and mind...and this will be not that easy...*sigh*"

She called for Pep-butler in order to prepare the royal ride for tomorrow to Castle Lemongrab. Due to the accident with Lemonjon a while back, the castle was in walking distance to the Candy Kingdom, which made this whole thing easier.

Finn was informed too, Bubblegum phoned him out of his bed. The boy of course didn't denied and promised to go with her to Castle Lemongrab tomorrow.

"I have a bad feeling about all this stuff..." she muttered to herself, preparing everything for tomorrow.

She would need a lot of patience and stamina to go through this ordeal. But it was in favour of the peace between the twins and Bubblegums own peace...

"Don't you worry, Mother will fix this for you!" she said to herself, mentally cracking her knuckles.

...

Castle Lemongrab:

The younger earl was beaten badly. He laid on the ground, breathing heavily, tears were back.

"I...i..." he tried to say something but was harshly interrupted by his twin who put his feet on his younger brothers head, squeezing it in the process which lead in squirt out some of Lemongrabs vital juices.

"I toooold you to stay in the castle brrrrrrrrotherrrrrrrrrrr! Hnnnnnnnnnnghhhhhhhhhhh DUNGEON FOR YOU! THE REST OF THE NIGHT! NO FOOD, NO WATER!" he screamed like a madman, making his brother shaking in fear. He slapped him again, this time harder as before.

"Yooooooooooouuuuuuuuu have to obey me servile!" Lemongrab the first stomped on the ground, making the walls shuttering in panic.

"S...servile?" the second earl spat out a lot of vital juices from his head, making his vision blurry. "i...am servile f...for you?" he coughed, barely able to open his eye.

"I ask the questions heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere mnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhh. Answer me! WHERE WERE YOU? I forbid you to leave the Castle!"

"J...just catching f...fresh aiiir bro...ther...*cough*" he tried to excuse himself, his brother was not allowed to know that he visited their mother...he could see this as treachery...

"C...an i go to my room? I..i..am tired...please?" Lemongrab whispered, barely audible, trying to get up.

"I SAID DUNGEON!" the older Lemongrab screamed, pulling up his younger brother harshly, carrying him down to the dungeons...Plop-Top, one of the Lemon children was watching the scene, a sad look on his green face. He knew that he wasn't allow to interfere here because else the Earl, his father would punish him badly. He covered his beady eyes and walked away sadly.

Lemongrab threw his brother in the dungeons, shutting of the lights. Sobbing on the ground the second Earl laid there, tears streaming down his face again.

"Mother..." he whispered as he cried himself to sleep, in hope for Princess Bubblegum to save him and the others...

...

**The End**

* * *

**Yes this is the end now folks. Hope u liked this short story, R and R again like always ;D**

**I am curious on the new episode now, can't wait to watch it xD. See you gals later ~**

**Bye bye**


	2. 12 years later (Sequel Chapter)

**I know i said this would be a one-shot but after i saw the complete episode i decided to make a sequel chapter to my FF which deals with the aftermaths of "Too old".**

**A few years later,**

**Lemonhope has grown up and returned to Castle Lemongrab to free his brothers from Lemongrab 1. The second Earl was also still alive, however barely conscious, vegetating in an abandoned room in the castle, now without both his arms, also his one reminding eye got eaten too, making him totally blind. **

**After a hard fight LH defeated Lemongrab and gained the Leadership of the Lemons, became their new king. The old castle was rebuild to a great and glorious place full of hope for the future. After this, princess Bubblegum came in play. She recognized that it was particular her fault that LG turned out like this and wanted to make up for this. She collected the unconscious Earl as well his twin and returned them to the Candy Kingdom. **

**The sequel chapter starts just right after PB has taken the Earls back to her kingdom..:**

* * *

_The Princess of the Candy Kingdom was sighing heavily. In front of her laid the bodies of her creations. The first of her experiments, Lemongrab the first, still morbidly obese, as well his twin, the younger Lemongrab, visible underweight and barely conscious. Bubblegum wanted to fix them both so that they could start from a clean slate._

_It was hard work, she had to acknowledge that the most work would be to get Lemongrab 2 a new body because his old one was nearly eaten completely. She planned on using Lemongrab 1's fat depots for this. It could work easily, he was so fat it still was far more then enough to build up another three Lemongrabs._

_PB stroked her chin, thinking. She was uncertain if she should just repair them or starting to create them from the scratch, completely new, a second chance to grow up properly in loving surroundings. _

_The princess decided to re-build them completely. Her decision was to raise them both as her sons, this time with more patience as well more understanding. If this worked with Lemonhope there must have been hope for the Lemon twins too. With this thought in her mind, she began to work on them._

_First of all she had to fuse all body parts together from both Lemongrabs, creating a big massive yellow blob-like thingy. She had to reduce the candy mass for a de-aging effect, cutting the mass into two heaps. Bubblegum reduced biomass from both heaps and started to form little lemon shaped bodies the same way she did it last time. As the princess removed from both most of the candy base, the new earls would be very young, younger than their own children in the beginning, completely depending on constantly care and supervising. (Not that it was that much of a difference though). _

_After a few hours she was done. In front of her laid two bodies, infant sized. Bubblegum nodded approvingly. This time nothing would go wrong for sure...she took a test tube with a green liquid in it, remembering what happened the last time she did this...Removing this memories she started to pour down a little bit of the liquid on the two bodies, carefully not to overdo it. A few seconds later, small eyes started to appear and a thin line as mouth on both Lemons. _

_Their eyes opened slowly and they started to scream immediately, wriggling uncomfortable on the table, scared of their new(old) surroundings. Kicking with their tiny legs and stretching out their tiny arms both lemon children cried, clearly audible for everyone in ear-width. _

_A little smile escaped her and she began to pick up both infants carefully, scooping them in her arms. As soon as they laid in the arms of Bubblegum, they calmed down, now hiccuping, staring up at their creator. Their eyes were big and wide and there was a shiny glance in them. The older twin had brown eyes and was far more chubbier as his twin, the younger one had blue eyes and was not as chubby as his brother.. _

_"Welcome to your new life Lemongrabs...a fresh start for you...like i should have done it in the beginning before all this nasty stuff happened with you..." she lowered her head, kissing both infants foreheads and started to walk over to a little wardrobe. Besides this wardrobe was another table where she put on the two lemon children. She picked out two very nice footed pj's with candy bars on it, one in black, the other one in white, with a tiny lemon in the middle for both._

_Dressing them slowly, Bubblegum hummed a little lullaby she learned a long time ago. It soothed her two creations to a certain amount as they were laying there, completely still, not moving a muscle. As she was finished Bubblegum took the older Earl in her left arm first, grabbing a tiny bottle on the table, giving it to Lemongrab. He greedily reached after it and started to nurse on it hastily. It was special candy flavoured milk, full of good proteins and amino fluids for a successful growing process. As Lemongrab was finished he yawned, curling up in Bonnibel's arms, closing his eyes, starting to drifting off._

_The same procedure happened with the younger Earl and as soon both were fed, both were fast asleep. Carrying both Lemons in her arms, carefully not to drop them she made herself a way to her room which now contained two cribs for the tiny Lemongrabs. _

_As the princess laid down both babies, someone was knocking on her door._

_"Come in" she said, covering her children with lemon patterned blankets and kissing them softly. _

_It was Lemonhope (now 17 years old). ..._

_"Princess Bubblegum, i hope i'm not disturbing you...i just was curious on...you know..." he scratched his head a little bit embarrassed. _

_The princess just smiled and pointed to the cribs in front of him._

_"They are fine as you can see, i recreated them off scratch, they don't have any memories left over from their old lives neither of any of the lemon children...this also contains you, Lemonhope." she paused and looked him in his eyes. Instead of a sad look, his face lit up clearly and he returned the smile._

_"I guess its the best for all of us if they start again from the beginning. I am still grateful that you gave me the chance to make something out of me...i never forgot anything you did for me Princess. *he bowed slightly* Thank you very much for believing in me!"_

_He bowed down to look at his former parents. His face was filled with mixed emotions. As he left the room, he took a last look back on them, remembering everything that happened a few years ago before he was invited to life in the candy kingdom by Princess Bubblegum. Stronger than before, with straight thoughts he truly was the hope of a whole generation of Lemons._

_As he walked down the hall he readjusted his cape and walked out of the castle with a proud look, returning to his kingdom, the former Earldom. It was not far away from the Candy Kingdom, to be precisely it was just a few meters away from its old standing point. With the help of the candy citizens the castle was build up pretty fast, modeled after Lemonhopes wishes and designs. It was a wonderful place now, bright and full of life!. Ruled by a truly king, a man called Lemonhope, emerging from a little boy, caged up in a dungeon to a shining knight._

_Outside the castle:_

_"I will never forgot what you did to me Princess..." he murmured as he walked back to New Castle Lemongrab. Lemonhope inherited the Lemonhorse as well the Lemongasus from his parents, but decided to not use them today, as for he needed some time alone to walk around the surroundings of his kingdom, letting his thoughts absolutely freedom. _

_Back in the castle :_

_Peppermint Butler was preparing supper for the princess and three special guests, thinking of what happened lately. He was not fond of the idea of recreating the Lemongrabs, reminding last time as she tried to do something like this. But now it was too late and he knew it._

_He just finished fixing the dinner. Today both Finn and Flame Princess( both 28 by now) as well Jake were invited to eat together with Bubblegum. After their short break up many years ago, just recently Finn got a hold of himself and came back to apologize and to make a new start with her. They wanted to marry the next year, FP was already pregnant after the hero finally made it through Tier 15. Excited as well afraid Finn and FP rarely seen without each other. Flame Princess's belly was clearly big by now too, showing her pregnancy pretty clear. _

_They would arrive in good 15 minutes...PepBut was looking on his watch, frowning a bit. It was still so much to do so he hurried up._

_PBs room: _

_Combing her hair, putting out her favourite dress after that, Bubblegum prepared for her visitors which would arrive pretty soon. She fixed her overall look and added a little candy fragrance, rounding up the whole thing. _

_"Mhhhh hmmmm" she hummed, checking herself in the mirror. Pleased with the result she decided to check on her creations again. They were both still sleeping, LG1 was greedily sucking his thumb, making cute noises in the process. His twin was yawning loudly, stretching out a bit. _

_"Just sleep tight, Mommy will have a nice dinner this night and tomorrow your new life will fully begin" she whispered, carefully to not wake up the little lemons in front of her._

_She put out the lights in her room, setting up the baby phone. Bubblegum only let on a little night light for the two lemons. _

_Full of enthusiasm for the hopefully bright future of both her creations, she closed the door and walked down the dinner hall, confident that this time, everything would be fine. A smile appeared on her face, reassuring her right intentions on this case._

_"I wonder what's for supper..."_

...

* * *

**The end ~ (now for real lol)**

**Hope u liked it and now this fiction is really finished. I just felt to write a sequel to it. :3. I made Finn and FP(latter one is also pregnant) as adults here, yes i am sort of Flinn-shipper lol. **

**Never mind the style of this, it just is a big mess looool**

**R and R as usual, good bye for now :D**

**love**

**Ceres ~**


End file.
